marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage (Symbiote) (Earth-1610)
Death at the hands of the Carnage Life-form]] Intrigued by what he had found, Connors could not help but try to use Peter's DNA to create something new. Infusing the sample (which at the time contained trace elements of Peter's father's research, the Venom suit) with his own, Connors succeeded in creating something entirely new, a form of life that seemed to be able to sustain itself by consuming others. In an attempt to find it's genetic 'father', the beast made its way to the Parker residence in Queens, where it found and fed on Gwen Stacy, killing her. In the resulting fight with Peter, the monster was apparently destroyed when thrown off an industrial chimney. Clone Saga Carnage apparently survived the events of Carnage and made a clone of the deceased Gwen Stacy. After Gwen was took into the home of Peter Parker, Shield agents attacked the house angering Gwen's clone causing her to transform into Carnage. Carnage attacked the Shield agents but was shot many times causing Carnage to turn back into the Gwen clone and faint. The Gwen clone was later seen in Shield custody. Death of a Goblin and Smbiote War The Gwen clone was set free from the Triskelion along with dozens of villains thanks to Norman Osborn's attack. She made her way to Peter's house to later be encounter Eddie Brock. Both of them transformed into their symbiote forms. Venom sucked the Carnage symbiote from her and transformed into a more powerful Venom and excaped through the sewers. | Powers = Carnage possessed various superhuman attributes as a result being a combination of Peter's DNA (which at the time contained trace elements of the Venom suit) and Connors's DNA. Most of its powers are similar to the powers Spider-Man and Venom possess, though a few are more developed. Carnage is superhumanly strong. Though it is unknown how much he can lift. It needs to feed on humans to survive, due to its damaged DNA. It can create organic tissues from its own matter, similar to that of Spider-Man's webs. He can also use these as weapons, such as whipping them around. | Abilities = Morphing: Because of its mental instability, Carnage's appearance is subject to the creature's emotions. He gained the appearance of numerous individual beings, such as the Venom symbiote (the one it mostly used), Peter Parker (when killing Gwen Stacy), and Richard Parker (when confronting Peter Parker). | Strength = While the exact extent to its strength is unknown, Carnage has been depicted as vastly stronger than Spider-Man. | Weaknesses = Damaged DNA: Carnage needs to feed on humans to survive, due to it's damaged DNA. | Equipment = | Transportation = Walking, "web" slinging. | Weapons = Organic "webbing". | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The appearance of the life-form was loosely based on the original Carnage, except now sporting more of an orange color scheme and yellow eyes. * Carnage's victims present decolored and dehydrated skin along totally black-colored eyes. | Trivia = * Carnage was originally drawn by Mark Bagley in the ultimate series, Mark Bagley was the first artist to draw Carnage in the 616 universe as well * In Ultimate Spider-Man: The Video Game, Carnage is created when Adrian Toomes injects Spider-Man with a serum to force the cells of the Venom Suit to multiply. The Venom cells rapidly overtake Spider-Man, becoming Carnage. Carnage battles Venom, but loses, and Venom absorbs Carnage, gaining full control over his Suit. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes Category:Conners Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Clones Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Vampires Category:Energy Absorption Category:Hybrids Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Tentacles Category:Red Skin Category:Insanity Category:Oz Formula Category:Clones of Peter Parker